Mom, dad and baby
by Sterekgirl24
Summary: Daydream. RP (Real People). James/OC. R&R. Temporary Hiatus
1. Excitement

**A/N: daydream of me and James if we ever have kids or I'm pregnant with his kid. Its wishful thinking on my part. I really do like to think that James did a 2 month streak of being on time is because of me. He was on time with #FoxPhotoFriday on my birthday. That made my life right there. I'm just waiting on the day til I get a follow back from him on Twitter.**

**Disclaimer: do I really have to say it? I will never own BTR and if I did then James and Fox would've been mine**

**Mom, dad and baby  
>Chapter 1 Excitement<br>APOV**

Today is the day that I officially find out if I'm pregnant or not. I have a feeling I am for sure pregnant with James' baby. The past month I've been feeling terrible. I only get sick in the morning and that's it. Right now I'm cuddling with Fox until we got to go to the doctor's office. He's so soft and I love him so much. I love James, I really do. We spoil Fox since he's our first kid, I guess. I've been with James for a few years and I guess it's time for a family. The Rushers are asking if there's any cribs or wedding bells going to be happening any time soon. The Rushers are going to be happy once they hear the news of a crib is going to be happening in 9 months' time.

"It's about time to go." James said, quietly.

I nodded while absentmindedly petting Fox. We've been sitting in comfortable silence for a while. I petted Fox one last time before gingerly getting out of the bed and smoothing out James' button shirt that I stole. We slipped on shoes and grabbed what we needed and left the house. James opened my door and I smiled at him. He smiled back. I got settled in the car and we drove off to the clinic. Once we arrived, I had to sign in and fill out some paperwork. I got called back and I grabbed James' hand. He gave me a squeeze and I smiled at him. I followed the nurse back and took a seat.

"The doctor will be right with you," the nurse said.

She left and we sat there for a few minutes.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"Not really. It's just confirming what I know. Before you ask, I'm not getting an abortion. That will never ever enter my mind let alone be acceptable in my vocabulary." I said.

He nodded. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled at me. I squeezed his hand. The doctor came in with a clipboard in her hand.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Mitchell. I see that you have questions on whether or not you're pregnant." She said.

I nodded at her. She took some samples. We were left alone until the tests come back. I put my head on James' shoulder and he rubbed my back. I closed my eyes for a bit while he kept rubbing my back. She came back and she smiled at us. I looked at her, questioning.

"Well, your tests came back. I would like to congratulate you. You're pregnant." She smiled brightly.

"That's great. I had a feeling I was, I just had to make sure." I said.

"That's good. So I'm just going to be prescribing you some prenatal vitamins. You just go up to the reception desk and schedule your next appointment. Once again congratulations." She said, shook our hands and left.

He helped me off the exam table. He hugged me and I hugged back. He nuzzled against my neck and I smiled while rubbing his back.

"I love you," he said into my neck.

"I love you too," I said, softly.

We pulled back and we held hands to the reception desk to schedule our next appointment. Once we got back home, I went to our bedroom and took a nap. I woke up a little later with Fox by me. I smiled at him and ruffled his head. I sat up and stretched before making my way to the kitchen and leaned against the door jam. I smiled softly while watching him cook. I shook my head and went out to the back deck to sit outside. I sat down on a lawn chair and took a deep breath.

**A/N: how's this first chapter? Love it? Hate it? R&R, it's going to be awhile before I next update any of my other stories because my laptop has a virus and I have to get it fixed but I don't have money to get it fixed which sucks. I'll be typing up my chapters on my tablet using a notepad app I have. So excuse any mistakes I made that I missed when I was proof reading them.**

**-Cola Marie Maslow**


	2. Date Night

**Mom, dad and baby**  
><strong>JamesOC**  
><strong>Romance and Family<strong>  
><strong>Rated T<strong>

**A/N: I finally updated. **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2 - Date Night**  
><strong>APOV<strong>  
>I woke up to James talking to my 2 month pregnant stomach. I giggled. He looked up and smiled.<p>

"How long have you been up?" I asked.

"Half an hour."

"You've been talking to our baby the whole time?" I raised an eyebrow.

"More or less," he shrugged.

I shook my head. He's so going to spoil our baby. I don't have any objections to that.

He crawled back up to me and kissed me then got out of bed. I ogled his backside. I love what I'm seeing.

So far I don't have any crazy cravings and I sleep through the night. I don't have any morning sickness. Every pregnancy is different.

I looked at the foot of the bed and saw Fox curled up in a ball. I couldn't help but take a picture of him. He was just too cute for words. I got out of bed to see what James is cooking for breakfast.

I made my way downstairs and stopped when I reached it. I couldn't help but giggle at what I saw. James had Pandora Internet radio blasting through the stereo and it was on the Imagine Dragons station and was dancing to whatever song was playing. I took a quick vine and tweeted with the caption: **James dancing while making breakfast.**

He's such a goofball. He made a turn around and saw I was watching. He grinned and turned it down.

"Don't stop on my account."

"I needed to focus on making this omelet for you."

I nodded and sat at the bar. He handed me a glass of orange juice. I sipped and watched him finish putting together the rest of the omelet. He grabbed a plate and a fork then put the omelet on the plate and handed it to me.

He made his own omelet then we ate together. After we ate we cuddled on the couch watching TV. James went to the gym and the studio then we're going on a date to a nice restaurant.

_Later that night_

"James," I called.

I was standing in our walk-in closet trying to decided what to wear for our date. He came in and looked at me in question.

"I can't find anything to wear." I pouted.

He chuckled and picked out a black strapless maxi dress.

"We should show off your pregnant stomach to the world." He said, placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

I smiled. I got the perfect accessories for the dress. I took a shower. I combed my hair, put a black headband on. I slipped my black wedges on and I applied clear lip gloss. Now I was good to go.

I stepped downstairs and twirled around. He whistled.

"Wow. I just, wow. You're beautiful." He grinned.

"Glad you think so," I giggled.

We kissed.

"Shall we enjoy our date night?" He held out his arm.

"We shall," I slipped my arm through.

_At the restaurant_

We walked up to the hostess. The hostess smiled.

"Reservation for Maslow."

"Right this way."

The hostess led us to a secluded spot.

"Your server will be right with you. Enjoy your evening,"

The hostess walked away. James took my chair out like a gentleman. **(A/N: he seems the type and in this story let's pretend they aren't married or engaged.) **I smiled and sat down. We looked at the menu and tried to decided what we want.

Just then our server came up.

"Welcome to Coach, I'm Lauren. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Two waters," James ordered.

"I'll be right back." She walked away.

I'm feeling that burger and the baby agrees with me.

"Did you decide what you wanted to eat?" He asked.

"I'm thinking I'm going to have that Pierre burger, without onions."

"Thought you would have a salad,"

"James, how long have we been together?"

"Six years,"

"That's right. I don't do saladas on dates. You should know that by now. Whoever thinks a salad is adequate dinner for a date is out of their mind. I will eat what I want to eat. That's all I'm gonna say on the matter," I ranted.

He nodded then lifted hy hand to his lips and kissed said hand. I giggled and blushed. Laurned came and set down our waters. We ordered our food and chatted.

"I never asked you this but what does your shoulder panther mean?"

"The panther is you and you're the one who tried and succeeded to getting to my heart. That's also the reason why I have the barbed wire with the rose on top of my heart. Our kids' foot frints and birthdates are going up a trail on my back." I explained to him.

"How many kids do you want?"

"Two or three."

"Do you have any names in mind?"

"I have two for a girl and one for a boy."

"I wanna know,"

Just then our food arrived. We dug in. This burger is so good.

"For the girls: Shadow Rayne and Mystic Nayeli. For the boy: Tommy Alexander."

"Cute names."

"I didn't want to be unoriginal. I've always wanted to have my kids' names be different."

"What does Nayeli mean?"

"It means I love you in Native American." **(A/N: I forgot the name and I'm too lazy to search for it. I found out the name but it's on Nayeli by That's Why Fireflies Flash.)**

He nodded. We went back to eating and talking about nonsense. After we ate, we ordered dessert.

"I brought you out here to ask you a question."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Well?"

He got down on on knee and pulled out a velvet box. He opened the box and inside was a really simple ring that I couldn't help but gasp at.

"Ashley, you're the greatest thing that ever happened to me. I can't see myself without you in it. Not to mention, you're the mother of my unborn child. I would be extremely honored if you agree to marrying me." He said.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you." I grinned and started crying.

He slipped the ring on my finger and stood up. We kised. We heard clapping and smiled at the other people.

**(A/N: ring and clothes on my profile.)**

We sat back down and the waitress delievered our dessert.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you so much."

We enjoyed our dessert. She came back with the check. She congratulated us again. James paid and left a tip. We left the restaurant.

"How did you hide that?"

"I had Matt hide it for me."

"Impressive."

"Ready to go?"

"I'm ready."

We went home and relaxed. We admired the ring for awhile then we fell asleep a newly engaged couple.

**A/N: how was that? This is my first Rated T story. I wanna name my kids those names. I wanna be original.**

**-Cola Marie Maslow**


	3. Announcements

**Mom, dad and baby**  
><strong>JamesOC**  
><strong>Romance and Family<strong>  
><strong>Rated T<strong>

**A/N: there's really not much to say for this note. I have the epilogue all set to go. I just have to finish this story first before I post the epilogue. I seriously hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. This story is kind of short, it only has 13 chapters. Any guesses on why? Review your guesses.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 3 - Announcements**  
><strong>APOV<strong>  
>We are relaxing outside by the Atlantic Ocean.<p>

"It's been a few days. We should go on Ellen to talk about this. It's going to get harder hiding this from everyone if we don't say anything now." James said.

"I was just going to suggest that. We should do it soon."

"Alright."

He got up and went into the house. I closed my eyes to enjoy the sun while I can. I don't look two months pregnant and the doctor said it's okay that this happens. She said every pregnancy is different. She also said I'm gaining the right amount of weight for my height and age.

"I just called and Ellen can see us tomorrow."

"Cool."

"What are you planning to spend the rest of you day?"

"I'm just sitting here catching some sun then I'm going to go in and watch some TV and take a nap." I told him.

"I'm heading to the studio and the gym. I'll be back later."

"Kay, love you."

"Love you, too."

_The next day_

We went to the set. We got wired up. I made sure I had the ultrasound pictures. I have my ring on display. I'm relaxing with James until Ellen calls us on.

"You guys go on in five minutes."

"I didn't want to be up this early." I pouted.

"You can go back to sleep when we get home." James reassured me.

"I'm looking forward to that. I want Dr. Pepper but I can't have it because you knocked me up." I pointed at him.

I complained until Ellen called our names. We stood up and walked to the stage. I waved and smiled at the crowd. The audience clapped. We sat on the couch after greeting Ellen.

"How are you guys?" Ellen asked.

"I'm good." James said.

"Tired." I said.

"I understand that you two have two exciting news to tell us."

"We do."

"But first how's the relationship going?"

"We're still going strong. We've been happy together for six years."

"That's great to hear. After this commercial break we'll be hearing James and Ashley's exciting news."

We chatted with Ellen until the commercial break was over.

"And we're back. Now onto exciting news."

"Well we would like to announce that we are getting married and that I'm pregnant." I announced.

"Congratulations on both news."

"Thanks."

"Let me see the ring."

I showed her the ring.

"Very simple and gorgeous. Do you have an ultrasound?"

I pulled out the ultrasound pictures and handed it o her. Then they showed it on the screen.

"How far along are you?"

"Two months."

"You really don't look pregnant but I can see a glow about you."

"Our doctor said that every pregnancy is different. Plus I'm gaining the right amount of weight for my age and height. The baby is healthy."

"We need month updates."

"James will be tweeting about it."

"One more question before we have to go to commercial."

"Ask away."

"Did you set a date for the wedding?"

"No, we haven't. We're just going to wait until the baby is born then we'll talk more about it."

"Great, can't wait to hear about it."

We stood up and hugged her then left the studio. We decided to go have lunch then go walk on the boardwalk.

_At lunch_

We ate lunch and talked about nonsense when a fan came up and asked for an autograph and a picture. Then we went back to talking and laughing. After we paid for our food, we went to the boardwalk. We held hand and kissed. James kept making me laugh at his corny jokes and overall cuteness.

All in all, we had a great day. Now it's time to relax at home with Fox. We changed into pajamas and called for Fox. He jumped in bed and we cuddled while watching TV. James kissed my cheek.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

We kissed then went back to watching TV until we feell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

**A/N: like it? Hate it? I decided to update twice to make up for lack of updates.**

**Chapter Playlist:**  
>Cover Girl by Big Time Rush<br>Hella Good by No Doubt  
>Love Me Love Me by Big Time Rush<br>The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars  
>Time Of Our Life by Big Time Rush<br>Music Sounds Better With U by Big Time Rush  
>And Weep by A Plea For Purging<br>Bring Me To Life by Evanescence  
>Boyfriend by Big Time Rush<br>Radioactive by Imagine Dragons  
>Home by Three Days Grace<br>Windows Down by Big Time Rush  
>Confetti Falling by Big Time Rush<p>

**-Cola Marie Maslow**


End file.
